marvelmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Invincible Iron man
Invincible Iron man is a reboot to the original film series Director Joss Wheadon July 17, 2017 This film is apart of Roemello`s marvel Cinamatic Universe Cast Wes Bently as Tony Stark/ Iron Man- A genius Billionaire Playboy who first builds a Armor when he is captured by The Hand a terroist Organazation. Tony then creates 2 new armors of a sleek desighn Josh Hutcherson as 18 year old Tony Stark Anthony Mackie as cornel James Rhodes- a cornel in the military and Tony`s best friend ever since middle school and highschool Bryce Dallas Howard as Pepper Potts- Tony`s friend and secretary for Stark Enterprises Mark Valley as Happy Hogan- Tony`s bodyguard Bruce Willis as Obadiah Stane/ Iron Monger- Tony`s buisness rival who built his own suit after hearing Tony`s secret idenity Jim Broadbent as Edwin Jarvis- Tony`s butler who was in world war 2 Chow Yun fat as Gene Khan/ The Mandarin- A Viatminese Terroist who has magical rings to take over the whole entire country George Clooney as Nick Fury cameo- The director of S.H.E.I.L.D who talks to Tony about the Avengers Matt Damon as H.O.M.E.R- Tony`s artificial Eteligence. H.O.M.E.R is from the second season of the Iron man 1994 show Ian Anthony dale as Wong Chu- The Mandarins underling James wong as Ho Yinsen- Armors *Mark 1- A rusty gray suit of armor with Blowtorches and rockets. It can only fly for 10 seconds *Mark 2- A dark blue suit of armor that has new weapons called Repulsors and Unibeam *Mark 3- A red and gold armor that is more stronger than the first 2 *Iron Monger- A giant suit that is a mixture of Arc reactor energy and Tony`s pieces of the upgraded Mark 1 PLOT- Howard Stark and Maria Stark have a son named Anthony Tony Stark. Howard Stark is drinking in his office when Obadiah Stane says when your boy gets older i`ll help him run your company. At the age of 18 Tony graduates the College of future technology. Present day Tony is 29 and took over his father`s company. Tony goes in Pepper Potts office and said that i am going to viatname to show my new weapon to the military. Pepper said how long will you be gone. Tony said probaly a few days. Rhoadey walks in and said do you want me to go with you. Tony said when do i ever make you guys afraid. Jarvis Tony`s butler said its time to go master Stark. Tony waves at Pepper and Rhoadey and the plane takes off. A few days later Tony is in Viatname he meets with the millitary to talk about his new weapon the Stark x1. All of a suden there are gun shots and expolosions. Tony steps near booby trap it explodes making Schrapnel slowly enter his heart. Tony wakes up and sees a viatnamese man fixing his chest. Yinsen said you are going to die in a few weeks. Tony asked why did they kidnapp us. Yinsen said they want us to make weapons for them. Wong Chu comes in and said good he`s awake. Wong Chu says you will build my weapon now. Tony said no not today. Wong chu prepares to shoot Tony but The Mandarin tells him to fall back. The Mandarin says my name is Gene Khan you will build weapons for me. Tony lies and says ok sir. Yinsen mentions something called a arc reactor to keep the schrapnel from entering Tony`s heart. They start working on the Arc Reactor. Wong Chu tells The Mandarin that they have to Kill Stark. The Mandarin said its not the time but i will kill him my self. Tony puts the new Arc Reactor on his chest. Yinsen said this isin`t the way to die. Tony said i have a plan. For the next 2 months Tony and Yinsen start making a suit. Wong Chu notices that they did not build there weapon. Yinsen said before leaving it has to charge up. Tony said fine. Yinsen buys sometime by grabbing a gun to kill some terriost. The suit hit 100% capacity and he jumped down. Tony breaks open the door and gets shot at by the terroist. Tony uses Blowtorches to kill the terroist. wong Chu shoots at Tony. Tony then uses his missles at Wong Chu. Wong Chu gets hit and dies. The Mandarin starts throwing electricity but Tony already flew away. Meanwhile Rhoadey and Happy are still waiting for Tony.Tony`s suit could only fly for 10 seconds so it crashed on the ground. Tony takes the suit off and is walking in the jungle. He sees a plane and waves. 24 hours later Tony arives back at Manhattan. Pepper and Rhoadey and Obadiah Stane are seen in the front door of Stark enterprises.Tony said guys told you i`ll be find. Pepper said you were gone too long explain. Obadiah seems like he is hiding something and sneeks off. Tony said i was captured by thes terroist named The Hand and their leader wanted me to build a weapon for them. Rhoadey adds that you could of called i would have came and helped you. Tony remembers The Mandarin and said The leader was The Mandarin. Rhoadey says something happpened back at the base igot to go. Tony tells Pepper that he is building something and can`t wait to show her. Tony walks in his underground basement and tells his AI H.O.M.E.R about project mark 2. H.O.M.E.R asks what color do you want sir. Tony looks at a blue toy robot and said add some Dark Blue in there. Tony tells Homer to assemble the suit. the arms go on first and the legs and the chest soon follow. The Helmet comes on last. Tony inside the suit walks to his training room and told H.O.M.E.R time for Flying. Tony says this suit flies better than the original. H.O.M.E.R agrees and asks are you ready for weapon training sir. Tony says yeah and adds time for Repulsors. Tony shoots a Repulsor and it destroyed the target. Using his armor Tony said time for Unibeam. H.O.M.E..R remin ds him that it can take away energy. Tony says bring it on and fires the Unibeam. Back at Stark Enterprises Pepper and Obadiah Stane are about to leave when people with guns come in and starts shooting. Tony hears the comotion and flies. Tony blasts the door open and tells them to go. Pepper says who are you. Unaware that Tony is in the suit. Tony punches one in the face and shoots a Repulsor ray out the hand. Happy comes in and starts screaming. Pepper grabs Happy and makes a run for it. Tony flies away and takes the suit off so no one can know he is the Iron man. Pepper rings Tony`s doorbell and Tony opens the door. Pepper said i`m ok but some guy in a blue suit of armor saved me. Tony rubs his head and tells her she can spend the night. The next morning Tony is drinking Cofee and reading the newspaper and it says that The mysterious Iron man saved Obadiah Stane and Secretary Pepper Potts. Tony says Iron man thats a good name. Pepper comes and Tony tells her that he build those 2 suits. Pepper clearly does not believe him and thinks he is joking. Tony shows her in his secret basement. Pepper says i have to go home. When she leaves he tells H.O.M.E.R about the mark 3 armor. Obadiah is in Viatname and the terroist tell him he built his first armor here. Obadiah smiles and says projec t Iron Monger is a go. Tony is watching T.V and it says that The Mandarin has stolen Stark Enterprises weapons and is attacking citizens with it. Tony suits up and flies out. Iron man tells H.O.M.E.R that The Mandarin is stealing my weapons.H.O.M.E.R tells Iron man that Obadiah Stane is plaining something but thats all i know sir. Iron man lands and fires a Repulsor at The Mandarin. the Mandarin ducks and shoots his Electricity at Iron man. Iron man gets hurt. H.O.M.E.R suggests that he should use melee and flight to beat the Mandarin. Iron man flies behind the Mandarin and kicks him in the back. Iron man takes off his rings and crushes them. Iron man starts flying to destroy the other weapons. Iron man charges his Unibeam and destroys the 5 weapons. Iron man starts flying. At Obadiah Stanes office he is shown making a giant suit of armor and said game on Tony. Tony comes in his armory and sees Rhoadey sitting in a chair. Tony jokingly asks whats up buddy. Rhoadey tells Tony that Jarvis and Pepper told me you were Iron man. Tony apologizes to Rhoadey and leaves. Obadiah calls Tony and told him he better suit up because he is coming after Pepper. Tony tells him angryly don`t put his hands on Pepper. Obadiah tells him that it will happen and he can`t stop it then hangs up. Jarvis comes and tells him that Obadiah is crazy and just wants to destroy your life. Rhoadey is shown in the Armory waiting for Tony. Tony comes in and puts on his suit. Before Tony`s helmet comes on Rhoadey tells Tony to be carefull. Tony tells Rhoadey to stay on the radar. tony`s helmet comes on and he flies away. Roadey looks at the Mark 2 armor and said dang man next time for sure. Iron man calls pepper and tells her stay where you are and i will be there. Pepper says why and iron man told her that Obadiah made himself a armor and now wants you dead. Pepper sees something big coming and sees Iron Monger bust through the building. Iron man gets their intime and said pick on someone your own size. Iron Monger laughs and hits Iron man outside. Iron man shoots a Repulsor at his legs causing him to fall down. Iron Monger gets up and tells him that he will destroy the city. Iron man gets punched in the face making his Helmet come off. Tony tries to Blast but the Repulsors wer off line. Tony tells H.O.M.E.R tell me whats happining to the suit. H.O.M.E.R says that the suit has only 3% power left and can`t fly. Tony get picked up and smashed on the ground making the hands and his leg fall off. Tony starts bleeding and tells Pepper too get the stark X mark 2 bomb and send it. Pepper tells him that its too dangerous and that it can destroy the whole building. Tony yells at her and tells her that she is a good secretary but she must do her job. Pepper nods her head and goes to Tony`s office. Tony tells Obadiah that you arn`t going to win. Iron Monger prepares to step on Tony when Pepper send the bomb and it explodes on the building killing Iron Monger in the process. H.O.M.E.R says 0%. 4 days later Tony wakes up and sees Jarvis,Happy,Rhoadey and Pepper stanting there with roses. Tony told them that he is fine but the suit got too damaged. When he gets home Tony gets dressed and goes to the Fan meeting.The judge asks him who is the Iron man. Tony looks at Rhoadey and looks back at the audience and says i am Iron man Post Credits Scene Tony comes in a dark room and turns on the light and sees Nick Fury(George Clooney). Nick Fury tells him that he is not alone and that there are people just like him. Tony asks what do you want me for. Nick says project The Avengers Production After Iron man 3 there was supposed to be a Iron man 4 but it got cancelled so Marvel went ahead with a Iron man reboot. Before Wes Bently was cast Jon Hamm, Jack Huston, and Patrick Dempsey and Armie Hammer were about to play Iron man. Joss Wheadon was hired to be the director of the film and said this is a half fresh start of the Iron man series. anthony Macki stated that he hopes to be War Machine in the sequel Reception Invincible Iron man recieved 34 out of 100 from rotten Tomatoes but was critizised by fans because the film was sort of like the first iron man but they still liked Wes Bently as Tony Stark/Iron man Sequel Joss Wheadon stated that a Iron man sequel is in the works and will be released July,9 2019. Wes Bently, Matt Damon, Bryce Dallas Howard, Anthony Mackie Jim Broadbent and Mark Vally will reprise their roles. Joss stated that Wes Bently will play Tony Stark in the third film The Avengers its sequel another sequel and Invincible Iron man 4 and 5 Category:Roemello`s ( Bat24) Marvel movies Cinamatic Universe